Sensors are increasingly used in products for indoor and/or outdoor use. Often these products are price sensitive. Calibrating the sensors in manufacturing adds cost, and therefore it is desirable to leave the calibration to the user during installation of the product. However such user performed calibration adds usability complexity. The user will be confronted with technical and other details unknown, or it might even be undoable if no reference data is available for the calibration. Additionally, the position of the sensor is affecting the calibration in many cases, for instance when the sensor is a barometric sensor or a wind speed sensor. The location of a sensor may give it an offset. For example the height of a barometric sensor gives it an offset because barometric pressure decreases with height. It makes a difference if a user installs a barometric pressure sensor, or a wind speed sensor, etc., on the ground floor of a building or on the highest floor of a building.